Even the Simplest Things
by sapphirewarrior15
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the group are trying to have some fun after the long wars in Alexandria. But, after a game of Monopoly, Garnet finds something so simple, but just as sweet. Sometimes it's just the simple things. A sweet little fluffy Valentine's Day one-shot for my Final Fantasy OTP. Rated T for a bit of language and a joke that little kids shouldn't hear.


**Sapphire: Valentine's Day...**

**Zidane: Crap...**

**Sapphire: What's wrong?**

**Zidane: You know what...**

**Sapphire: Oh yeah...shipping wars.**

**Kayla: Don't look at her profile.**

**Zidane: That means I'm looking.**

**Kuja: Great job, Kayla. Now he's gonna flip. I was ready to destroy Terra all over again when I saw it.**

**Sapphire: Better get this done before he comes charging at me with his daggers.**

**Steiner: Don't worry. That monkey won't lay a finger on you with me around!**

**Sapphire: Um...thanks.**

Things seemed alright at the castle in the kingdom of Alexandria with everyone playing Monopoly.

Steiner: DAMN IT!

Vivi: I was hoping he'd miss that...

Steiner had landed on a "Go to Jail" space right after Freya left.

Freya: Whoops! Looks like I'm out.

Eiko: Okay! My turn!

Eiko rolled the dice hoping she'd land on Boardwalk, but sadly only got to the chance card.

Eiko: Aw man!

Zidane: Almost had it!

She drew the card...

Garnet: What does it say?

Eiko: School fees...yuck...you go Garnet.

Garnet rolled the dice and landed on her own property...which wasn't good news for anyone else.

Zidane: Crap...here we go.

Garnet: All right! I'll build the last hotel.

At this point all of the green group had hotels built by Garnet.

Vivi: I'm gonna try to avoid the green spot...

Freya: Good luck with that...Zidane, it's your turn.

Zidane: Oh! Yeah...Sorry!

When Zidane rolled, he was luckier than Steiner and missed the "Go to Jail" space. He landed on the same Chance space as Eiko.

Eiko: Tee Hee! You're with me! What does your card say?!

Zidane: Move to the nearest railroad.

Zidane passed go, took 200 dollars, and landed on Reading Railroad which Vivi owned.

Vivi: Hee hee!

Steiner: Luckier than me, monkey.

Zidane: I still have to pay Vivi...

After Zidane payed Vivi, it was Beatrix's turn.

Beatrix: Alright.

As she was rolling...

Zidane: I'm gonna use the bathroom, okay?

Steiner: Don't take too long...

Eiko: Oh...he won't.

Vivi: That was scary...

When Zidane left to use the bathroom, Beatrix rolled a nine which brought her to Charleston.

Garnet: It's not owned. Are you gonna buy it?

Beatrix: Is that even a question? I have the other pink ones, and I'm not missing this chance.

The game continued a while longer until everyone decided to stop playing. They helped each other put the game away and Beatrix went to make dinner. Garnet left for her room to be alone and sing the song her and Zidane shared. But, when she came into her room, she saw on her nightstand some wildflowers in her vase with a note near it. She picked up the note and it read...

...

Hey Garnet,

I picked some flowers and made flower crowns with Eiko earlier. When we were done, I realized that I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day. I felt awful that I forgot something so important especially seeing that Steiner got Beatrix those chocolates. The fact that Steiner went out of his way for her made me feel like a crappy person in comparison. I decided to use the leftover flowers and put them in your vase because I remembered that the ones that were in there were dead. I'm really sorry about that, Garnet. I hope you're okay with that.

Zidane

P.S. You're the reason I exist. Love you, Garnet.

...

Garnet smiled at the note and simple gift that she had received. The fact that Zidane went out of his way and thought of her made her happy. Even if it was a simple gift, it was more effective than the extravagant gifts that the suitors used to give her. It wasn't the extravagance that made her happy, but the thought and heart that went into it. She ran to look for Zidane and thank him for the kind gift. That's when she saw Eiko and Vivi looking for herbs. They were obviously trying to find them to make tea later.

Garnet: Excuse me?

Eiko: Hi! What's up, Garnet?

Garnet: Have you or Vivi seen Zidane anywhere?

Vivi: I think he's at the balcony.

Garnet: Thanks, Vivi.

Vivi: No problem.

Eiko: Take care!

Garnet, using Vivi's directions, searched for Zidane. Sure enough, he was there watching the sun in Alexandria set.

Zidane: Hey, Garnet.

Garnet: Can we talk?

Zidane: Sure!

He looked a bit nervous when he said that, but Garnet ignored it and moved on.

Garnet: I wanted to say...thanks for the flowers.

Zidane: T-They were...You liked them?

Garnet: You thought of me enough to even remember the flowers. It was a simple gesture, but I'm so happy that you thought of me.

Zidane: I...Garnet...Thank you.

Garnet: No, thank you.

Zidane: Heh, no problem. Couldn't possibly leave a cute little thing such as yourself with nothing on Valentine's Day of all days.

Garnet laughed at Zidane's flirting which admittedly worked on her plenty of times. The two agreed to meet in Garnet's room after dinner and chat. Freya, who was passing by when she heard that part, chuckled to herself and said to herself...

Freya: Don't let the kids in there after dinner.

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: So how did I do?**

**Kuja: Freya's absolutely right. *snicker***

**Eiko: Why?**

**Sapphire: You'll understand when you're older.**

**Eiko: Oh...Okay...**

**Freya: Good save, Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: Thanks**

**Kayla: So...um...What now?**

**Zidane: (in the distance) WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Kayla: Uh oh...**

**Vivi: Guys...help me out so Sapphire's room does't get destroyed.**

**Kayla: ON IT! *does Tarzan cry***

**Zidane: WHO! IN! THEIR! RIGHT! MINDS! WOULD EVEN THINK TO SHIP ME WITH KUJA?!**

**Kuja: How do you think I felt when I found out I was being shipped with my baby brother.**

**Zidane: Not helping Kuja!**

**Sapphire: Okay let's end it here...**


End file.
